Raven's Fear
by Miko Meihi
Summary: Some funny yet messed up story my younger brother wrote in school with his friends.


Once upon a time there was a girl named Raven. She had telekinetic powers and she was the witch for the King and lived in a tower right by the sea with her beloved boyfriend Beast Boy and best friend Starfire of Tamaran. She also lived with two childhood friends Cyborg and Robin. One day Raven watched a cursed play called "Wicked Scary" with all her friends. The play they watched was so scary that she became very scared and frightened, but she kept it to herself and she doesn't like to show her emotions since it controls her dark powers. Once the play was over they asked her if she was scared and Raven denied it.

Soon in the middle of the night while they were all asleep, there was an ear-piercing scream. When the stone tower had been fully searched, Beast Boy was captured by a dragon that was so hideous and scary. The worst part was that it was the exact same dragon that attacked the villagers in the play they had watched hours prior. Beast Boy was captured and he was taken into the shadows and disappeared completely. They other four continued to search their tower with no results. Raven was even more shocked to find that her powers no longer worked and that all her potion ingredients were gone. Then Robin, Raven's friend, said he had finally realized what was happening and he was captured by a long, scaly claw and fazed right through the stone wall right in front of them.

They checked the room under the tower where Raven practiced her magic and there were four-eyed rats that attacked them and completely devoured Starfire and all of the monster rats had disappeared. So then it was just Raven and her friend Cyborg. Soon after when Raven had turned her back Cyborg was whisked away by the dragon and Raven was left alone. Suddenly the hall was starting to be filled with a black tar-like substance that felt eerily like blood. Raven's eyes turned to the window to find that the tar was not spilling out of it even when she could put her own arm through it. She ran to the staircase only to find the dragon lurking on the steps with a tear of each of her friend's clothes covered in blood in its mouth. She gave a high-pitched scream that she knew no one could hear and waded her way through the goop as fast as she could for it seemed to become thicker and stickier. The goop was up to her chin by the time she reached the door to her bedroom and she wrenched it open and fell through.

When Raven got out of the hall way into her own room she saw Starfire lying on the floor. Raven tried to waken Starfire. She finally awakens but she couldn't move. Raven soon realizes why she wouldn't move the dragon was right behind her. They both got there courage to get up and ran to Starfire's room which was, unfortunately, a small room with a very weak lock. They lock the door and try to catch there breath. Raven was starting to get afraid but she wouldn't say it. Starfire finally thought the coast was clear. She was right and they ran to the entrance hall trying to find out where the dragon put the rest of their friends. She found nothing she looked back and Starfire was gone once again. But she saw the dragon.

The reptilian beast came closer and closer. Raven kept on saying she wasn't afraid. But soon realize it didn't matter if she was afraid.J.P all she had to do was get out of there as soon as possible and in one piece. Raven ran as fast as she could to get out of there. As she kept on running she could see a bright light. When she finally reached the bright light she noticed that it was the dragon and another dead end. The only good thing was that all of her friends. They were trapped and didn't know what else to do, so as loud as she could she screamed at the top of her lungs.

At that all the dragons and the goop disappeared. Suddenly her friends appeared in an instant and her heart missed a beat with joy. In her mind Raven said "I knew that high pitched scream of mine would come in handy some day.'' As Raven and her friends start walking away they tried to forget everything that had just happened. As all of them started walking they noticed that they slowly were turning into to beef cuts. As they all looked up they noticed that they had just stepped into the meatiest wealthiest kingdom in all the land. The kingdom was called Kingdom of Burgers and was ruled by King Burger himself, his sons, Whopper and Whopper Jr. NR.

They ran screaming their heads off and the Burgers pushed them out the window. Raven saw that at the bottom were a group of very sharp rocks in the ocean. Then, all the images in her head replayed themselves over and over while thinking of her death coming. She screamed so hard that her eyes started streaming and the rocks came closer and closer and finally she woke up.

She had been screaming and Beast Boy copied what she was screaming about rocks, dragons and goop and Starfire told her that she had been screaming for an hour without waking up and her friends could do nothing about it. Raven asked where the dragon was from the play was. Robin said that they hadn't watched a play since Starfire made them watch that performance about possums on a stick. (Starfire said "I never knew your people ate so many rodents or insects!") Raven looked around and said that she just wanted to go to her room. She stopped at the door and said "I can be scared, but I'll let you know when, O.K.?"

Everyone else nodded not having any idea what she was talking about. Raven spent the rest of the day in room meditating going over her dream and seeing if it meant anything. Then she looked sideways noticing a painting of her friends under a dried head of a dragon from her dream. She realizes that it was a premonition and knows that it is not over yet. She runs into the entrance hall and screams a warning and then the dragon flies at her, mouth wide open showing sharp teeth and forked tongue, and then everything went black and she knew no more.

The next day the King found their dead bodies in the tower and was very sorry for the five losses of lives. Making a grave for each of them, they let them rest in peace. Now the tower is haunted and all those who have entered never returned. Only one has survived and all she saw was her great-aunt, Raven licking blood off the bones of intruders. Raven's niece managed to enter her dead mind and read her thoughts and found the cause to everything, but was telekinetically thrown out. She has been traumatized ever since, but knowing it all happened because Raven didn't admit her fear from that play several years ago.


End file.
